He About To Lose Me
by NinjaKittie
Summary: She woke up next to him. She was so hung over that she couldn't remember who he was. But, judging by her hair and the marks on his back he was good. Good enough to take off her Wedding ring. she thought it was over. God was she wrong.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up next to him. She was so hung over that she couldn't remember who he was. But, judging by her hair and the marks on his back he was good. Good enough to take off her Wedding ring. D Dixon was tattooed on his back. Daryl was his name she remembered. She thought she could put all of it behind her. After all it was just one measly fight between a husband and a wife. No need to go sleepin with the whole town. She'd just grab her shirt pants and go. And everything would be fine.

God was she wrong

(Carol)

"Ed! Ed I'm home!" She shouted walking in the front door. The walk of shame is what she called it. "I stayed at Lori's house so,"

"It's ok. I'm sorry. I overreacted. So, I'm sorry I have to get to work. I love you. Bye." Ed said as he walked out of the house. He looked guilty. She just stood there.

"Bye." Carol looked sad. She hoped in the shower. As she ran her hands through her hair she remembered somthing, she remembered _him_ running his hands through her hair and she running hers through his as he kissed her neck. She loved thinking about him. He kissed her neck , but she snapped out of it real quick when she looked at her ring. She was married. But, last night she did not want to phone rang.

Hey you forget something?

The number was unknown.

Who is this?

Carol replied. _And What?_

Daryl. And a goodbye kiss... Or even just a goodbye.

Daryl... The mystery man from last night wasn't such a mystery.

(Daryl)

O yeah sorry forgot.

Carol responded. He smiled with every text sent and recieved. He liked Carol. He short blonde hair. She is a beauty.

He smiled to himself as he walked to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower. He remembered her hands al over his body and her holding him tight. He knew she was something. He felt like a little school girl. He heard Merle walk in.

"Hey baby brother" Merle said slurring his words. Merle is such an ass.

"Already Merle?" Daryl said. Merle threw a empty beer bottle at him. Then Daryl ran out the door. Headin to work.

(Lori)

"Carol meet me at Jaqi's NOW!" Lori shouted over the phone she fucked up and she fucked up big time.

Lori was in high school which is where everyone met. Where she met and fell in love with Shane. But, Shane was to wrapped up in Ami to notice. So she went out with Rick his best friend. That's when Shane noticed her .He fell back but it was too late. Lori had fallin for Rick and they found out they were pregnant.

"I fucked Shane." Lori told Carol, Ami, Jaqi, and Andrea. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"It's okay. I did something worse last night" Carol stated.

"I don't think anything could be worse." Ami stated.

"I slept with... A Dixon boy. The younger one. Daryl." Carol stated.

"I stand corrected." Ami stated.

"a Dixon. As in Nick Dixon. The one who killed his wife? O my god! Does Ed know?" Andrea asked.

"am I still alive? Hell no he doesn't know and he'll never known so no hubby speak understand this a small town and word travels fast." Carol said. Her phone rang.

Meet me at Phil's k?

The number was his number. She didn't know what to do.

"Well all I know is I gotta get home Carl is probably hungry. Not a word." Lori said. She got up and left.

"Uhmm I have to go to Phil's Maggie needs me" Carol got up with a smile and didn't say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

(Carol)

She Walked up to the door and saw him. He had the brownest hair and the bluest eyes. She could pick him out of any crowd.

"I'm a married woman. So please after this leave me be. Please" Carol said as she sat down.

He just looked at her.

"I'm not Merle or Nick. I don't treat woman like that." Daryl said after 5 minutes of silence.

"I'm married though." Carol agrued.

"Yea, but, your not happy. I can make you happy." Daryl said.

"Daryl.." Carol just stared at him. He was right she wasn't happy but, this, what they are wasn't right.

"Just give me one month, just one. And if by then you still don't want me, don't want this, us. I'll leave you alone forever." Daryl said as she tried to walk away. She knew it was wrong but, it , him, they. It all felt right.

"One month thats it. I'll meet you at Ty's resteraunt in Bensworth. It's one town over so no one sees us. I'll see you there at 9." And without another word Carol left.

(Daryl)

He started getting ready at 7:30. Just to make sure that he had enough time to be there for their reservation. He had one his nicest shirt and his hair was nice and he smelled like old spice. He was ready.

"Dixon" He said when he walked into the resteraunt. It was a nice place and everything was white. He felt outta place. It was 8:45, he didn't know when she would be here. He just knew he'd wait for ever if it took that long.

When he saw her his jaw dropped. Her light curls cupped her face perfectly. Her make up was light and it matched her just right. She had on a red mini skirt and a off whit shirt. Just classy enough to fit in. She came up to the table and he pulled in her chair.

"You look beautiful. How did you get out of the house?" Daryl asked.

"Thank you. You look handsome. And Ed is with his sister tonight. She went into labor. How about you? Big brother ask a lot of questions?" Carol said with a smile.

They spent 3 hours just talking about nothing. She loved it. He did too.

"How about next time we go to Harrison the have a trail to walk and at the end of it you get dinner." Daryl suggested.

"When is next time?" Carol responded with hope in her eyes.

"Sunday night?" Daryl responded.

"Perfect" Carol said.

He grabbed her face and kissed her. It was smooth and light. They both loved it.

"Til' then" Carol said with a kiss and left. They both smiled the entire way home.

(Lori)

"Shane. we have to talk." Lori said over the phone. It had beed two days since she saw him., since they slept together. He need to come to her place. She was married and had a 7 year old kid. She didn't need to be with another man as her husband works his ass off fighting for her safety.

"I'm on my ay" Shane replied.

She sat and thought. They had just ended their affair. A 3 month affair. And then she goes and fucks up again. She loved Rick... Loves Rick. Maybe. But, Shane will flip out when he hears her news.

She felt stupid and a like a whore. Her husband was an amazing man. The perfect father. Not an amzing husband.

It's not his.


End file.
